


Over the rainbow (Aka how much gayer does it get?)

by GayPanda, RedHoodieAndTheOutlaws



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel (Comics), Supernatural, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: ALL THE DESTIEL - Freeform, Cas Hufflepuff, Charlie Hufflepuff, Charlie's a hitman, Clint Slytherin, Dean Hufflepuff, Dorothy Gryffindor, F/F, F/M, Harry Potter AU, M/M, Mcgonagall is the headmaster, Natasha Gryffindor, Neville teaches herbology, Peter Ravenclaw, Probably the weirdest thing you'll read honestly, Random mentioned drapple, Steve teaches defense against the dark arts, This is honestly so bad, Tony teaches potions, Wade Hufflepuff, all the charothy, all the clintasha, all the luneville, all the spideypool, all the stony, hufflepuff takeover, im sorry, lesbians find a guy hot, random spideypool, super gay, thank battle of the labyrinth for this, the title is the first song that we played randomly on spotify, what have we done, what is wrong with us
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2018-12-04 22:53:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11565030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayPanda/pseuds/GayPanda, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedHoodieAndTheOutlaws/pseuds/RedHoodieAndTheOutlaws
Summary: This will probably be the weirdest, randomest thing. I'm sorry. This weird thing only exists because we were bored and happened to have Battle of the Labyrinth laying around. The plot is completely made up based on random lines and words we chose randomly from the book.Charlie Bradbury and Clint Barton (and possibly a third character) go to Hogwarts. Charlie is a Hufflepuff, along with Dean and Cas, and Clint is a Slytherin. They all get stuck in Potions class together and end up bonding over their combined hatred for their Potions teacher, Tony Stark, and their love for their Herbology teacher(even lesbians find hot). We see each characters make their way through Hogwarts as third-year student. They also try to figure out what's going on between the Potions teacher and the Defense against the Dark Arts teacher.Probably won't be updated a lot since this is complete and utter crap. We'll try to make it at least a little bit of a good story. No promises.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is complete crap, I'm sorry :')

(I feel bad for anyone reading this. What is causing you to read this?!)

 

The crowd of people at Platform 9 3/4 turned into a blur of color as the train took off. Clint Barton watched the scenery change from the gray walls of the train station to an open sky. Sitting next to him was his best friend, Natasha Romanoff. They were the only two in the compartment. Today they were starting their third year at Hogwarts with Clint as a Slytherin and Natasha as a Gryffindor. 

 

"Did you hear that there's a new Defense against the dark arts teacher?" Natasha asked him. This wasn't anything surprising. The position was changed quite often due to...unfortunate circumstances.

 

"Doesn't surprise me. As long as he's cool, I have no problem with it." Natasha rolled her eyes. Of course, Clint wouldn't care. Defense against the dark arts was, after all, his least favorite class.

 

"Well, did you hear that Thor and Jane finally got together? I heard they got together at the end of second-year." It was obvious to everyone right away that the two liked each other. It was just a matter of when they would finally confess their feelings to one another. Some of their friends had even put bets on when they'd become a couple. Natasha had totally predicted third-year at the latest.

 

"No way, already?" Natasha smirked and help out her hand. Clint sighed. He hadn't expected to lose, but she won fair and square. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a handful of coins and forked them over. As Natasha was stashing the coins, the compartment door opened up. In the doorway were two girls.

 

"Is it cool if we sit here? Our asshole gay friends didn't leave us a spot in their compartment," the red headed girl asked. Clint and Natasha glanced at each other before agreeing to let them stay. The girl from before had introduced herself to make things less awkward. "My name's Charlie, by the way." She shook each of their hands. "And this is my girlfriend, Dorothy." Charlie gesture to the girl sitting next to her. Dorothy waved politely.

 

They both introduced themselves and stated their houses. Apparently, Charlie is a Hufflepuff and Dorothy is a Gryffindor. Natasha didn't seem surprised about Dorothy being in Gryffindor, which would make sense. Clint wondered how well they knew each other. It didn't seem like they were good friends or anything.

 

"So you said this is your girlfriend, right?" Clint asked Charlie. She nodded and Natasha rolled her eyes. Charlie didn't seem to like that. In fact, she started going on a long-winded rant about gay rights.

 

Natasha quickly put it end to it by saying, "I didn't mean to come off as rude. It's just that Dorothy has mentioned you an infinite amount of times, so I kind of knew already." Charlie brightened up at that.

 

"Oh, did she?" she asked, smirking and facing Dorothy. "I see how much you care. You really are a softie at heart." Clint raised his eyebrows at the two. 'As if I didn't know enough gay people. Why not two more?' he thought. Suddenly, Wade of all people springs into the doorway. He spots Natasha and takes a seat next to her.

 

He freezes when he sees Charlie. "Oh, hey. You're the last person I expected to see with them." He gestured with his head at Natasha. It wasn't even subtle. He looked like he was having a seizure.

 

"Uh, Wade?" Natasha looked concerned. "Are you okay? You don't seem like it. Then again, when are you ever okay?" Wade put a hand to his chest.

 

"I happen to be very okay right now. In fact, I was just coming over to tell you about this guy I just saw a few minutes ago, He's a first year." That didn't seem to make Natasha any less concerned.

 

"No really, are you okay?" She put a hand on his shoulder. "You're a fourth year."

 

"Yes, and?" Clint sighed.

 

"What drugs did you take before boarding the train?" Honestly, he wouldn't be surprised if Wade gave him an actual answer.

 

Wade gasped. "How did you know about that? Were you spying on me? Wait, that's Nat's thing." Natasha scoffed. "Either way, he's really cute, and his name's Peter. Just wanted to tell you so...yeah." He slowly backs out of the compartment. He turned his finger into finger guns and awkwardly stalked away. Two steps out, he tripped over his own feet and went tumbling. "I meant to do that," he shouts. He ran off before anyone could say something back.

 

Charlie and Natasha watch in concern as he runs away. "So...that just happened," Clint said. "Why are we friends of him again?" No one knew how to answer that. How they knew such an awkward, weird, and oddly amusing person was beyond them. Without Wade, the rest of the train ride was intensely silent.

 

~Sorting time~

 

Everyone was gathered in the Great Hall. McGonogall was calling up people to the Sorting Hat. The first name she called was, "Amadeus Cho!" The kid named Amadeus awkwardly walked up to be sorted. McGonogall placed the Sorting Hat on his head. The hat didn't take long to ponder his house. It immediately shouted, "Ravenclaw!"

 

McGonogall moved on to the next person. "Anna Milton!" Anna took a seat and waited for the Sorting Hat to decide. The hat took a minute, mulling over what house she would belong to. Ultimately, it decided on Hufflepuff.

 

"Annabeth Chase!" A blonde girl, Annabeth, walked up to be sorted. The hat took the longest to sort her. It seemed to be stuck on whether she should be in Ravenclaw or Gryffindor. Everyone went silent as they patiently awaited the hat's answer.

 

After a prolonged amount of waiting, the hat shouted out, "Gryffindor!" Everyone cheered, the Gryffindors being the loudest. Finally, everyone thought. Not a Hufflepuff.

 

"Ben Reilly!" Ben walked over and awaited his sorting. His eyes were shut, and he seemed to be terrified of where he would be put. "Hufflepuff!" Everyone in the Great Hall groaned out loud.

 

"Really?" Someone shouted. "Another Hufflepuff?" Even the Hufflepuffs were getting tired of this crap.

 

"Flash Thompson!" Flash strode confidently to the Sorting Hat. He knew exactly what house he'd be in. There was no doubt in his mind. When the Hat decided, "Gryffindor," his suspicions were confirmed. Gryffindor, just as he expected.

 

"Gabriel Novak!" Gabriel hesitated before taking place before the Hat. "Hufflepuff!" Okay, what is with all the Hufflepuffs this year?

  
"Harry Osborn!" Everyone tenses at the name Harry. At least he's not a Potter like the last one. "Slytherin!" the hat shouted immediately. The hat had barely even touched his head!

 

"Kevin Tran!" McGonogall placed the hat on his head. Immediately, the hat decided he was a Ravenclaw.

 

"Loki Laufeyson!" When the hat was placed in his head, it seemed to want to put Loki in Slytherin. It ultimately went with Slytherin, and Loki joined his house, sitting next to Clint, the only person he actually knew so far in his house.

 

"Miles Morales!" People's breaths went still as they awaited. So far they had two more Slytherins and a Gryffindor. The hat did a dramatic pause before shouting, "Hufflepuff!" A few people cheered and clapped to be polite, but most people sighed and rolled their eyes.

 

"Nico Di'Angelo!" A very gloomy looking boy walked up to the Sorting Hat. The hat didn't seem to hesitate when it declared, "Gryffindor!" The entire hall cheered. Nico nonchalantly joined the Gryffindor table.

 

"Percy Jackson!" I don't think it's a surprise that Percy got chosen as a Hufflepuff. At this point, everyone was just letting it happen. Hufflepuff was basically overcrowded at this point.

 

"Peter Parker!" Probably another Hufflepuff, right? Well, that seemed to be what the hat was leaning towards, but Peter influenced it. He didn't want to be the next Hufflepuff and make everyone agitated with the constant flow of Hufflepuffs. Peter's sorting went on for a long time before he was put in Ravenclaw.

 

"Sam Winchester!" Everyone recognized his last name right away. His brother, Dean, was a Hufflepuff. If he was anything like his brother, he'd be one, too. But no, the hat sorted him into Slytherin.

 

"Will Solace!" Everyone waited. The last student could be anything. Please don't be a Hufflepuff. Please don't be a Hufflepuff. Everyone holds their breath. Will even seemed to be holding his. "I guess you'll be a...Gryffindor!" Yay! Everyone cheered. The last first-year wasn't a Hufflepuff! With that, McGonogall cleared her throat to gather people's attention. Everyone went silent and awaited her speech.


	2. Chapter 2

After sorting the Hufflepuffs tried to squeeze everyone at the table. Ever since the war ended and those people started popping out babies and those babies seemed to be mainly Hufflepuffs. This dawns on Charlie as her asshole gay friend start hitting her in the boob. Hogwarts went from what the hell is a Hufflepuff to it the Hufflepuff take over. The other house were also getting angry Charlie was learning not just from sorting but from her girlfriend Dorothy. The Gryffindors are pissed that people weren't going to their house that much any more, but Charlie could careless about that when her half sister Anna shoved her further into the gay asshole.

"Anna i can't move any further down. You keep pushing me into this asshole." Charlie said pointing to her best friend Dean Winchester. Who Charlie thinks just hit her on the knee, but that could have been the person across from her. 

"Charlie i don't think I can move." Anna cried with her arms uncomfortably pushed forward." Charlie I think the Headmaster is trying to speak." 

"I believe so Anna." Charlie mumbled. McGonagall cleared her throat to get every ones attention.

"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts. This year we will be making a few adjustments to the Great Hall. The Hufflepuffs will be getting another table. Also so this year the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher is Steve Rogers." She pointed to a short, blond haired man. She sounded done with the new teachers that come ever year. "The Forbidden Forest is still forbidden. There is a reason it's called The Forbidden Forest. Also, we are now having health classes. These will help you know what happens when you have... umm, when you're doing the do. Consent is key when doing the do. Have a good year! Now eat, and no more babies!" McGonagall's speech ended when the food appeared on the tables. 

"Well that wasn't awkward," Charlie said rolling her eyes extremely."Gay assholes this is your fault! Now we have to deal with all that awkwardness."

"We can't have babies Charlie. We are GAY,'' Dean said kissing his boyfriend Castiel Novak just to spite Charlie. Charlie started laughing, because Cass face is priceless when Dean stops the kiss. He looked like he couldn't decide if he was mad, happy, or sad that at that kiss. Cass way to get back at Dean is to grab Dean's robes and have a make out session. This made many first year's jaws drop.

''There are first years at this table, you know." Wade smirked, as the two boys continued to make out at the table. Charlie stopped laughing when she remembered that Wade had pointed out that he liked the first year, Peter Parker.

"Like you should be talking, Wade! You are trying to get a first in bed!" Charlie said throwing a clump of mashed potatoes at Wade. Wade retallieded by throwing jello at Charlie, but he missed, instead he hit Anna. Anna looked at him as if he just told her she was fat. Quickly, Anna's eyes filled with anger. 

"It took me an hour to get my hair like this, Wade!!" Anna snapped," I will make you pay for this," she calmly stated."It could be anywhere and any place." Anna finished by taking a bite of her chocolate cake and smiling. Wade was wide eyed with fear.

"Charlie, your sister is scary," Wade pointed out.

"Yeah. She is. I once used her shampoo, and I later found my favorite dress shredded," Charlie said.

"I'm scared," Wade said his voice shacking with fear.

"You should be." Anna said with a smirk.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Percy Jackson characters may be self aware.... We're not sorry about it...yet. Our grammar's on point though.

Clint could feel himself falling asleep as Professor Stark droned on. Potions was one of his least favorite classes. The kid sitting next to him, Ray Palmer or something, nudged him awake.

"You were starting to snore," he whispered. Clint thanked him and tried his best to focus again. But it's just so boring. Clint zoned off again, but this time, Professor Stark caught him. He tapped his wand against the table in front of him, and he jumped back to attention.

"Mr. Barton, if you would be kind enough to send awake during my lesson, we would have less problems," The professor scoffed. Clint sat up straighter.

"I was paying attention, Professor."

"Alright, then what happens when you mix wolfsbane with ginger root?" He asked. Everyone went silent as they waited for his answer. Clint sat quietly for a second, trying to think up a believable answer.

"Um…nothing?" He questioned. Professor Stark stared at him for a second before nodding.

"Well, you are right," he muttered. He went back to teaching his lesson. Meanwhile, behind Clint, a Slytherin and Hufflepuff, who seemed to be good friends, were talking in hushed voices.

"Are we to the part where they find out-" The Slytherin cut off the Hufflepuff by covering his mouth.

"Percy, not out loud!"

"Alright, I'm sorry, Piper. Geez." People started looking at them weirdly. Clint turned back and looked at them.

"What are you guys talking about?" He asked. Their eyes widened.

"Uh, you know. This…book we're writing," Piper stuttered. Everyone gave them a concerned look and turned back to watch the professor again. Some of them whispered about the two being 'crazy' or 'insane'. Either Clint thought they were definitely weird.

"What's the book about?" Clint asked.

"Uh, this book is a, uh…murder…" Piper started.

"Adventure," Percy chipped in. Piper glared at him.

"A murder…adventure? Right." Clint was growing pretty skeptical.

"Yeah, a murder adventure."

"What's in this murder adventure story?"

Both gave him blank expressions. "Um…." Percy trailed off, thinking of something quickly. "A man gets murdered by his wife," he starts.

"Who's also secretly a werewolf."

"And she becomes so evil that these hunters have to kill her."

"So they band together and fight her, but little do they know that she was pregnant." Both of them glanced at each other. "Yeah…"

Clint wasn't sure how to take all of that information. "Okay…then?"

"It's a work in progress," Percy stated. Clint nods and slowly turns away from them. He turns to the kid on the other side of him, Tim.

"Have you seen all condoms laying around?" Tim asked. Clint shook his head. "Well, it's getting really weird. My friend Conner and I saw, like, ten of them just on the way to this class."

"I think they're trying to tell us not to have sex," Ray commented. Tim and Clint looked at him in concern. It seemed like he didn't fully understand what was happening.

"Sure, Ray," Clint said. "Let's go with that." The poor innocent bean. When the Potions class ended, Clint packed up to find Natasha. He was on his way to the Gryffindor commons when he spotted her.

"Hey, have you seen all the dental dams laying around the castle?" She asked him.

"No, but I saw a whole bunch of condoms just a second ago," he responded.

Somewhere behind them, some redhead, who they remembered to be Charlie, was screaming again. "Hey, bitches. All of the condoms laying around must be for you two," she yelled to Cas and Dean.


	4. Chapter 4

"Hi, Bitches!" Charlie Shouted to her friends. " All of the condoms laying around must be for you two.'' she couldn't help but smile at them as they blushed.

"Then I'm pretty sure that all the dental dams are for you and Dorothy." Cas smirked with satisfaction." lets go to lunch we have Herbology after with the Slytherin house."

"Yeah that sounds good i think i'm going to sit with Dorothy so i'm not squished while I eat." she said with a nerves smile. nerby charlie herd Scorpius talking. she hadnt talked to him since last year. she really wanted to say hi real quick. " You gays go a head i want to talk to Scorpius. ill see in Herbology, okay." she walked over to him. Scorpius looked sad. that was quite strainge for such a jokester he had become over that the last four years.

" Hi scorpius," charlie said with milled conceren." Are you okay?"

 

Scorpius sighed heavily. "I'm fine. It's just...it's about my dad. I think he's finally lost it. From what I've heard, he's having an affair with an apple."

charlie had no idea how to reply to that. " if you ever need to talk just remeber you have me. " he mumbled a thanks as he walked a way.

Charlie had no idea what to do after finding out her friends new strange problem. Confused and concerned she went off to the great hall for lunch. It turned out that McGonogall decide not to bother with the said second table and just told everyone to sit where ever. 

When lunch was chaos trying to find people and getting the food you want. Once lunch was over the Charlie, Dean, and Cas all had Herbology with Gryffindors and Slytherins. Neville longbottom was the Herbology teacher, and everyone thought he was hot. Not even Charlie in all her gayness could deny that he was bang able. 

"I don't mean to make you jealous, but Cas if I could fuck professor Longbottom, I would." Dean spoke matter in factly. 

"I'm okay with that Dean as long as I get to watch. That would be better then any muggle porn." Cas said his voice had dropped an octave. Dean look at him with lust blown eyes. 

" okay... so on the topic of sex when do you guy have the new health class?" Charlie said trying to make sure her gay friends would start fucking on their way to green house 2. 

"I have mine after this class. Also are there some first year in anyone's else class?" Cas asked. 

"Mine is tomorrow morning and yeah I do there pretty smart aren't they?" Dean said responding to both charlies and Cas question. "How about you char?"

"Oh umm I believe I have it with you Dean, and yeah I have. I had a few in potions. A few of them started acting really weird. Like making up a story or something." Charlie spoke driffing off in memory. They walk the rest of the in silence. When they got to green house 2. The saw professor Longbottom all smily, sweaty, and in form fitting clothes. It was enough to give everyone wet dreams. 

A few feet a way Clint was standing telling a griffindoor about the wierd kids in potions.


End file.
